Soulmate
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Terkadang kita tidak pernah sadar bahwa pasangan hidup kita dekat. Tanda pada anggota tubuh mengikat jiwa [HeiShin/Slash]


Shinichi menghela nafas pelan. Ia tatap langit malam bertabur bintang. Aroma kopi dan buku tua dengan aroma kertasnya masih menyerebak berlomba memasuki indra. Angin malam berhembus damai menerbangkan rambut coklat sang detektif. Ia sekali lagi menatap bentuk awan di paha mulusnya. Ia benci sistem soulmate dunia ini.

 **Detective conan © Aoyama** **Gosho**  
 **Soulmate! AU**

 **Soulmate**

Kasus sudah menjadi hal biasa dalam hidup Kudo Shinichi. _Shinigami_ , mereka menyebut pria bermanik sapphire dengan rambut brunet rapi berpadu dengan hidung dan bibir mungil.

Shinichi berbalik arah menjauhi tkp, menikmati malam sunyi. Pukul sebelas lewat dan ia masih berada di luar ruangan bersama dengan udara dingin. Ia pacu langkahnya dan tanpa sengaja melewati agensi milik Mouri Kogoro.

Sebelum ke-duanya tau bahwa tanda mereka berbeda, semua terasa membahagiakan. Shinichi dan Ran berbagi kasih, tetapi semua berubah ketika Shinichi berubah menjadi Conan dan melihat tanda berbeda di perpotong bahu Ran, merpati. Bahkan setelah tau pun, Shinichi melawan takdir dan berakhir mengencani Ran hingga sang gadis menemui soulmate yang kini telah terikat dengan sang gadis.

Jendela agensi terbuka dan terlihat wanita muda yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istri orang. "Ah Shinichi, ingin mampir?"

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan Ran. "Hm? Ini sudah larut, bagaimana bila ayah dan suamimu marah."

"Tidak perlu sungkan Shinichi, Tou-san dan Ryuu ada di dalam." Jawab Ran. "Aku juga membuat banyak cemilan malam ini."

Shinichi menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam agensi. Ia terlihat asing dalam kehangatan keluarga ini. Harusnya ia pergi saja. "Kudo-san, silahkan duduk." Suami dari Ran menepuk kursi di sebelahnya menyuruh Kudo muda duduk.

Shinichi duduk di dekat Ryuu, suami Ran dan meneguk air yang disuguh oleh Ran. Wanita beranak satu tersebut duduk di kursi tunggal sembari memangku anaknya. "Shinichi, apa kau sudah menemukan soulmatemu?"

"Ha? Oh, belum." Shinichi memakan hidangan yang tersedia. "Tak masalah bagiku hidup sendiri di dunia ini Ran." Kekehan tersebut jelas dipaksakan.

Ryuu ikut terkekeh. "Sudah jelas Kudo-san lebih memilih mengejar penjahat terutama KID dari pada mengejar soulmatenya."

"Atau mungkin si penggila Sherlock ini -Kogoro menepuk pundah Shinichi- memiliki soulmate yang sudah mati dan tanpa sadar termasuk dalam korban yang ia tangani." Shinichi bergedik mendengar perkataan Kogoro.

Ran menepuk kepala sang ayah. "Itu tidak mungkin Tou-san, bila benar maka Shinichi mungkin sudah lama mati."

"Ran!"

Ran tertawa melihat reaksi mantan kekasihnya tersebut. lonceng jam berdetak duabelas kali, menandakan sudah tepat tengah malam. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, sudah larut malam."

"Biar aku antar." Ran mendapat gelengan Shinichi. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Shinichi."

"Terima kasih, aku pamit dulu." Shinichi menutup pintu agensi dan kembali pulang. Pulang ke kediamannya yang sunyi.

Malam-malam selalu sama semenjak mereka berpisah menurut Shinichi. Langkah kakinya tak berbunyi, bermaksud tak memecahkan kesunyian malam. Shinichi diam sejenak menatap mansion-nya. Ia melankolis sekali malam ini.

 **oOo**

Shinichi terbangun telat malam ini. Jadwal-nya hari ini hanya ke agensi bertemu dengan Hakuba Saguru dan Hattori Heiji.

Mereka saling kenal semenjak SMA, dan ya hubungan mereka berlanjut. Saling tarik menarik seperti benang merah. Shinichi berlari menuruni tangga dan berhenti ketika menyadari rekan-rekannya dengan kurang ajar duduk di bangku ruang makan.

Shinichi turun dan memukul kepala ke-dua detektif tersebut. "Mengapa kalian masuk tanpa izin."

"Shinchi lupa pernah memberi kita kunci, _British_." Heiji tak menutupi nada mengejek dalam suaranya.

Shinichi nampak mengingat sebentar dan _blush_ ria ketika sadar. "Ugh, itu bukan salahku. Kalian terlihat seperti maling."

Heiji tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus lalu tertawa besar menutupinya. Saguru sadar akan hal itu. Meski ia dan Heiji sepasang kekasih bukan _soulmate_. Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan Heiji bertemu _soulmate_ -nya.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian minggu lalu?" Shinichi meletakan teko berisi kopi di atas meja. Ia memberikan gelas-gelas kaca pada Heiji dan Saguru.

Saguru tertawa pelan menyadari gelagat detektif di sebelahnya. "Tidak ada hal spesial, pada akhirnya kami malah mengejar KID."

Shinichi mengangguk paham. "Aku akan berganti pakaian." Shinichi memakai kemeja putih kebesaran dibalut celana ketat sebatas paha. Beruntung bajunya yang menutupi paha penggila misteri tersebut.

Saguru menoleh hendak meminta izin menggunakan toilet sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada paha sang detektif yang menoleh ke arahnya. Simbol itu, awan.

 **oOo**

Mereka menghabiskan kopi, kemudian beranjak menuju agensi yang terletak di pusat kota.

Pria muda tersebut berjalan beriringan. Shinichi nampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia tertawa dan tangannya bergerak lincah membalas email.

Shinichi menabrak punggung tegap. Ia menegakan kepalanya dan melihat tengkuk berkulit tan. "Makanya jangan memainkan ponsel Kudo."

"Maaf." Shinichi menyakukan ponselnya. Lampu penyebrangan hijau dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju beberapa blok sebelum sampai pada bangunan agensi.

Pintu agensi dibuka oleh Saguru. Terlihat di sana sosok mirip Shinichi yang tengah duduk. "Wah ada Hakuba."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini KID." Saguru membalas dingin.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku bukan KID." Sanggah Kaito. "Hei Shinichi, ini kubawakan pesananmu."

"Terima kasih." Shinichi tersenyum menerima bingkisan di tangannya. Ia duduk di hadapan Kaito.

Kaito menyerahkan segelas kopi karton. Ia tertawa melihat kembarannya. "Jangan lupa hubungi aku nanti malam ya. Aku pamit dulu."

Anggukan didapat. Pintu agensi ditutup dan geraman tertahan tersembunyikan.

 **oOo**

Kasus hari ini dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat. Ketiga pemuda tersebut berjalan beriringan kembali.

"Aku penasaran di mana letak tanda _soulmate_ mu Kudo." Heiji nampak nyaman memakan jajanannya.

Shinichi menoleh sejenak."Terletak di ketiak."

Tawa Heiji pecah. "Kasihannya _soulmate_ mu ya. Mencari tanda di ketiakmu."

"Memang tandamu di mana." Shinichi tersulut emosi rupanya.

Heiji mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu yang mampu membuat Shinichi memerah dan menendang kaleng di dekatnya ke arah Heiji.

Tawa Heiji pecah. Ia merangkul pundak yang lebih mungil. "Hey, untung gak kena."

"Berisik." Shinichi melepas rangkulan Heiji dan berjalan lebih cepat dari pria tan tersebut.

Pria yang sejak tadi berada di antara ke-dua pria lain yang asik bersanda gurau hanya mampu menatap sendu ke arah sahabat dan kekasihnya.

 **oOo**

Shinichi terbangun dengan keadaan _hang over_. Ia terlanjur memenuhi tantangan bodoh Kuroba Kaito hingga membuatnya seperti saat ini. Ia turun dari kasur empuknya menuju dapur. Pria tersebut berjalan gontai untung mengambil minum dan obat pereda _hang over_ sialan ini.

Shinichi turun perlahan menuju dapur. Langkahnya satu-satu sembari memegangi genggaman tangga. Setibanya di dapur ia segera meminum airnya cepat. Berjalan pelan menuju lemari persediaan obat. Namun sialnya, ia malah jatuh yang membuat kepalanya tambah berputar. "Peduli setan, aku benci Kuroba sialan." Shinichi menggeram sebelum kesadarannya terengut.

 **oOo**

Shinichi mengerjap matanya. Ia tengah tertidur di kamarnya. Seingatnya ia terjatuh di dapur. Ia menggeram merasakan denyutan di kepalanya.

"Kudo, kau sudah sadar?" Suara dari sebelahnya menyadarkan Shinichi.

Shinichi menoleh dan menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh pria Kansai tersebut. Obat yang disodorkan pun ia ambil dan minum cepat. "Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah, _soulmate_." Jawab Heiji sembari membantu meletakan gelas sisa minum Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan guyonan tersebut Hattori." Shinichi menyamankan sandarannya. Ia memijit pelipisnya merasakan denyutan di pelipisnya.

Heiji menyingkap selimut Shinichi yang mengakibatkan teriakan Shinichi. Heiji kembali menyingkap kemeja kebesaran Shinichi. "Tanda kita sama." Ia melihatkan tanda di ulu hatinya.

Shinichi nampak menajamkan pandangannya dan terkesiap. "Ah, itu kau rupanya. Bukankah kau sudah bersama Hakuba?"

"Perjanjian kami, kami akan berpisah hingga menemukan _soulmate_ kami." Jawabnya sembari memainkan ujung kemeja Shinichi.

Shinichi menendang sosok tan tersebut yang ditahan dengan mudah oleh detektif Kansai tersebut. Ia mengelus tanda berbentuk awan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. " _Sub_ ya."

"Be-berisik." Shinichi mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari genggaman Heiji. "Lepaskan."

"Kau tau Ku–ah bukan, Shinichi. Sejak kau menjadi Conan, aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Jauh sebelum itu malah." Heiji tersenyum ke arah Shinichi. Ia memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium tanda tersebut. "Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa kau lah takdirku."

Shinichi memerah. Ia meletakan tangannya di tanda awan yang lebih besar darinya. Ia mengelus tanda tersebut. "Terima kasih." Shinichi maju dan memberi tanda lain di tanda awannya.

 **Fin**

 **Saya** **juga terkadang** **bingung** **mengapa** **saya** **menyukai** **pair minor**

 **Omake** **(?)**

Saguru duduk memandangi danau buatan di taman. Ia telah kehilangan cintanya. Cinta tak abadinya. Ia melihat tanda berbentuk burung hantu di nadinya.

Saguru tertawa mengingat tangisan Shinichi yang meminta maaf tidak akan menyerahkan _soulmate_ nya. Betapa lucu detektif arogan tersebut memaksa Heiji tetap bertahan di sisinya.

Ia terus memerhatikan burung-burung yang terbang menuju sarangnya. Ia melirik seluruh penjuru taman sebelum terpaku pada sosok bersurai legam yang berpadu dengan kulit pucat. Pria bersurai legam tersebut asik membaca novel karya Sir Conan.

Shinichi berjalan pelan ke arah pria tersebut. "Kau penggemar Sherlock Holmes juga ya. Aku Hakuba Saguru."

Tangannya terulur dibiarkan. Sosok mungil tersebut terpaku pada nadinya. "Tanda kita sama." Ia menunjukan tanda yang sama yang terletak pada dalam sikunya tepat di nadi.

 **Fin**


End file.
